


a little reassurance

by siesspi



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesspi/pseuds/siesspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place the same day but some hours after the ending of the owca files. absurdly self indulgent. i just wanted to write a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little reassurance

Heinz tossed his trainee OWCA fedora onto the table next to his couch as he dropped onto it with a sigh of relief. As exciting as it was to be a full OWCA agent, he was tired. All that near-death did that to you, no matter how well acquainted you already were with the whole process of nearly dying, which was admittedly something Heinz rather excelled at. Perry climbed up next to him and threw himself back into a pillow on the other end of the couch, his fedora drooping lazily over his eyes. It was a habit of theirs lately for Perry to come over for a while after training- graduation, in this case- because his host family was currently away and he got bored at home alone every day. (Though this time, Heinz remembered with a faint twinge of embarrassment, he currently had no home to return to.) Heinz had offered to let him spend the nights while the family was away, but Perry had just given him a smile and quietly shaken his head, to Heinz’s secret disappointment.

Heinz had gotten good at reading Perry over the years. When your best friend didn’t talk and usually wouldn’t gesture beyond occasional impatient pointing or arm crossing, you had to get good at sensing his mood, and Heinz could sense right now that despite his relaxed demeanor, there was something wrong with Perry. Something was really bothering him. It wasn’t that he was still angry for the Flynn-Fletcher house. He was just relieved that his family wasn’t hurt in the accident and had expressed that he forgave Heinz for his screw-up shortly after Parenthesis had been stopped, though not without a pointed glare that said quite clearly that it had better not  _ever_  even come _slightly_  close to happening again.  _Ever_. But that was fair.

It wasn’t any of Heinz’s botched “rescue” either. Perry had actually acted quite proud of him for trying, after the whole mission was over. Really, Perry had forgiven him for everything. But there was definitely still something wrong. Heinz sat back and closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Maybe he was just worrying for nothing, but…

There was a shift of movement next to him. Heinz opened his eyes and jumped, coming face to face with Perry, who had crossed the couch to give Heinz a close, scrutinizing look. He reached up a paw and gently touched the bruise forming on Heinz’s forehead.

Oh. Maybe it wasn’t Heinz that Perry was upset with.

“You could have aimed at the ground in  _front_  of me, or something. Just keep that in mind next time.”

He meant it as a joke, to reassure Perry that he wasn’t mad at him. Did Perry not remember all the  _other_  injuries he’d inflicted on Heinz over the years? A book to the face was nothing. But Perry flicked his gaze downward from Heinz’s forehead to meet his eyes, and his worried look didn’t fade. It dawned on Heinz that perhaps it wasn’t the physical injury Perry was concerned about, and Heinz gave him a small smile.

“Perry, it’s not a big deal. Sure, it was s _oul_ shattering at  _first_ , being pushed as _iii_ de and all that. But I get it. I blew up your  _house_. Of course, you’ve blown up mine like a  _hundred_ times, but I’ll admit I share about half the blame for those. Anyway, you were right. I’m not mad at you. None of us are.”

Perry glanced away and chattered quietly, still not moving his paw.

“ _Really_. There’s nothing to feel guilty about. You’re a good leader, Perry the platypus. And it… well, uh, it meant a  _lot_. You trusting me, I m _ea_ n.”

Perry’s eyes darted quickly over Heinz’s face and he blinked once. Then, with the kind of quickness one could only expect from the OWCA’s top agent, he climbed up and wrapped his arms around Heinz’s shoulders. Heinz only sat surprised for a moment before returning the hug.

After a few minutes, Perry pulled back and dropped down to Heinz’s side, leaning against his leg with a contented chatter and closing his eyes. Heinz smiled down at him. He wondered briefly what they would have thought, seven years ago, if they could see themselves now.


End file.
